Coming Out
by AshlyHwang
Summary: Setiap manusia mempunyai hak untuk hidup dan kebebasan untuk memilih apapun yang dia inginkan . Kaum LGBT yang dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang-orang . Bagaiamana kalau kau yang berada di posisi mereka? Dikucilkan,dianggap seperti sampah. Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang . Seperti terjebak dalam kubangan lumpur . Rasanya seperti mau mati saja .


Coming Out

Cast : Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke

Rate : M (18+)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Buzzfeed

Warning ! Lime , OOC, Gaje and a lil bit Yaoi

Sasuke P.O.V

Pernahkah kalian merasakan perasaan seperti ini? Bingung akan dirimu sendiri . Namaku Uchiha Sasuke , umurku 21 tahun , aku mahasiswa di Washington State University Vancouver jurusan bisnis manajemen . Selama 3 tahun belakangan ini aku selalu mempertanyakan hal yang sama pada diriku sendiri. Apakah aku seorang gay? Well, seumur hidupku aku baru sekali saja berpacaran dengan seorang wanita . Namanya Haruno Sakura . Aku berpacaran dengannya saat duduk di bangku Senior High School . Tepat setelah kelulusan , dia pindah ke L.A untuk melanjutkan studinya disitu . Kami kehilangan kontak dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menghubunginya . Setelah itu aku tidak mempunyai niat untuk memulai hubungan baru dengan seorang wanita lagi . Di kampus aku bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik , namanya Uzumaki Naruto . Dia pria yang cukup menyenangkan , kepribadiannya mirip dengan kepribadian Sakura , berisik, menyebalkan namun aku merasa nyaman berada didekatnya . Karena rasa nyaman inilah membuatku memprtanyakan pada diriku sendiri . Apakah aku seorang gay? Sampai sekarang aku sendiri masih bimbang akan hal itu .

Author P.O.V

"Hei Sasuke!" seorang pria berambut pirang melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar .

"Hn. "

"Sebentar malam , aku , Sasori dan Neji akan pergi ke club malam . Apakah kau mau ikut?"

"Aku ikut."tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung menyejutuinya .

"Baguslah . Ayo kita ke kafetaria kampus . Aku sangat lapar ." Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke .

Perasaan nyaman itu muncul kembali di hati Sasuke . Pria itu mendesah pelan membiarkan Naruto merangkulnya sambil terus berceloteh menganai mata kuliahnya hari ini . Sampainya di kantin , mereka langsung duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong . Naruto segera memesan Ramen kesukaannya Brandi, ibu kantin . Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri .

"Hei! Sasuke, kau tidak memesan apa-apa?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke .

"Aku pesan Sandwich dan jus tomat Bran." Ucap Sasuke kepada ibu kantin yang langsung dengan tanggap mencatat pesanan Sasuke .

Setelah ibu kantin meninggalkan mereka berdua . Sasuke dan Naruto sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing .

"Sasuke, kudengar dati teman-teman ku bulan depan akan ada mahasiswa dari UCLA datang mengunjungi kampus kita . "

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke tertarik setelah mendengarkan kata 'UCLA"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu ." Naruto mengendikkan bahunya . "Sebentar malam pukul 7 . Kita makan malam dulu sebelum pergi ke club malam . " Naruto menyampaikan pesan dari Sasori kepada Sasuke .

"Hn."

Sasuke P.O.V

Aku tak pernah menyangka , pertanyaanku selama ini yang terus menerus mengganjal di hatiku akhirnya terjawab malam ini . Naruto,Sasori dan Neji mengajakku ke club malam yang tidak seperti biasanya . Club malam khusus untuk para kaum gay . Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kalau Neji , Naruto dan Sasori adalah seorang gay . Malam itu akhirnya aku mengakui pada diriku sendiri kalau aku seorang gay . Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadaku malam ini . Dia menyukaiku sejak pertama kali melihatku . Rasa bimbang kembali muncul di dalam hatiku. Aku berusaha menepis perasaan itu , dan mengatakan kepada Naruto kalau aku juga menyukainya . Kami resmi berpacaran malam itu . Dia menggenggam tanganku selama di club malam dan selama perjalanan pulang kami . Dia mengecup bibirku malam itu sebelum aku turun dari mobilnya . Rasa bahagia membuncah dalam hatiku malam ini walaupun perasaan bimbang masih terasa dalam hatiku .

Setelah kejadian malam itu , aku dan Naruto mulai berkencan , tentu saja secara diam-diam . Setelah sebulan berpacaran dengannya kami berdua memutuskan untuk memberitahukan kepada orang tua kami masing-masing . Aku berencana memberitahukan kedua orang tuaku malam ini . Pada saat selesai makan malam aku mengungkapkannya kepada kedua orang tuaku . Reaksi mereka sama sekali tidak membuatku terkejut . Ibuku menangis histeris sedangkan ayahku menamparku dengan keras lalu mengusirku dari rumah tetapi ibuku mencegah ayahku . Aku merasa sangat tertekan . Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah dengan berbekal ransel yang berisi pakaianku dan juga buku-buku kuliahku .

Aku mencoba menghubungi Naruto malam itu , mengajaknya untuk kabur bersama-sama lalu menyewa apartemen murah untuk tinggal berdua bersama. Namun sejak malam itu , Naruto tidak pernah bisa kuhubungi . Dia juga menghilang dari kampus . Seminggu setelah dia menghilang dari kampus , aku mendapat kabar dari Neji dan Sasori kalau Naruto dan keluarganya pindah ke London setelah mengetahui kalau aku dan Naruto berpacaran .

Aku tinggal di rumah teman sesama gay yang kutemui di club malam bernama Suigetsu . Dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik . Namun ternyata aku salah , setelah sebulan tinggal bersamanya dia mengajakku ke club malam membuatku mabuk dan membiarkanku diperkosa oleh seorang wanita berumur yang memiliki hobi untuk menyiksa pria muda yang tidur dengannya . Setelah menyiksaku , wanita itu membuangku ke jalanan. Aku putus asa , semuanya tampak kacau di mataku . Kakiku melangkah ke sungai yang terletak di taman kota . Bunuh diri kedengarannya menyenangkan . Kalau aku mati tidak aka nada yang peduli padaku . Ayah dan Ibuku tidak peduli dan tidak pernah mencariku sampai sekarang , Naruto bahkan meninggalkanku dan tidak pernah berusaha untuk balik menghubungiku , temanku menjualku kepada seorang wanita kelainan seks . Aku tersenyum miris menatap bayanganku di pantulan air sungai . Dinginnya angin malam menusuk ke tulang-tulangku. Tentu saja udara semakin dingin , mengingat ini sudah masuk musim gugur . Aku menanggalkan pakaianku , menyisakan pakaian dalamku . Aku masuk kedalam sungai , merasakan dinginnya air sungai dikulitku . Aku membirakan diriku perlahan-lahan tenggelam , merasakan rasa menusuk dan sesak di dadaku . Saat itu kupikir aku akan mati , tetapi takdir berkata lain . Disaat aku merasakan kesadaranku mulai menghilang . Sepasang tangan kurus menarikku dari dalam air dengan susah payah . Setelah sampai ke tepian sungai , aku melihat sosok yang menyelamatkan itu , sepasang netra berwarna emerald menatapku khawatir . Hanya itu yang dapat kulihat sebelum kesadaranku menghilang .

Sakura P.O.V

Namaku Haruno Sakura . Usiaku 21 tahun . Aku berkuliah di UCLA jurusan public relation . Semenjak Presiden Obama melegalkan hubungan sesama jenis , aku mempunyai cita-cita untuk membuat sebuah lembaga untuk melindungi orang-orang LGBT yang diasingkan dan dipandang rendah oleh orang-orang yang tidak menerima hubungan sesama jenis . Well, aku sendiri seorang Straight . Tetapi aku mempunyai seorang sahabat lelaki yang menyukai wanita dan pria , namanya Sai . Dia memberi tahu kepada orang tuanya kalau dia seorang bisexual . Orang tuanya sangat marah dan mengusir Sai dari rumah . Sejak saat itulah aku membiarkannya tinggal di apartemenku . Sejak saat itu aku mempunyai tekad untuk melindungi orang-orang seperti Sai . Bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatku yang lain , Ino , Temari , Hinata dan Ten-ten . Kami berlima membuat sebuah organisasi kecil-kecilan dikampus yang ternyata direspon baik oleh mahasiswa UCLA . Organisasi kecil-kecilan kami perlahan mulai menjadi organisasi besar , kami mengumpulkan dana dari uang jajan kami , menjual kue buatan rumah , menjual pakaian bekas pakai kami yang masih layak dipakai . Uang yang kami dapatkan disimpan dan kami kumpulkan untuk membeli sebuah rumah yang nantinya akan menampung kaum LGBT yang homeless . Kegiatan organisasiku ini menyita banyak waktuku sampai-sampai aku lupa untuk menghubungi Uchiha Sasuke . Kekasih sejak aku duduk dibangku Senior High School . Dia menetap di Vancouver setelah lulus Senior High School. Selama kurang lebih 3 tahun aku tidak pernah menghubunginya . Rasa bersalah selalu menghantuiku . Sampai sekarang aku masih mencintai pria itu . Keberuntungan berpihak padaku . Aku dan keempat sahabatku diundang ke WSUV . Kami berlima menjadi perbincangan banyak orang di Amerika . Organisasi yang kami dirikan rupanya menarik perhatian orang-orang walaupun tidak semua orang menerimanya dengan respon positif . Banyak orang yang masih menganggap kalau penyuka sesama jenis itu adalah aib yang harus disingkirkan . Aku dan keempat temanku berangkat ke Vancouver dengan perasaan senang tentu saja . Kami akan diberi kesempatan untuk memberikan lecture di WSUV mengenai organisasi kami . Aku berharap bisa bertemu Sasuke disana dan berharap kalau dia masih setia padaku walaupun aku tahu itu hal yang mustahil .

Sakura P.O.V

Hari ini tepat sebulan aku dan keempat temanku tinggal di Vancouver . Selama sebulan ini aku mencoba mencari Sasuke tetapi dia seperti hilang ditelan bumi . Aku mencoba mencari kerumah keluarganya . Tetapi ayah dan ibu Sasuke tidak ingin menemuiku . Aku semakin heran lagi .

Malam ini aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan , menikmati angin musim gugur sambil menikmati secangkir _Pumkin Spice Latte_ yang baru saja kubeli di Starbucks . Sebuah mobil van hitam melewatiku dengan kencang . Aku menggerutu mengutuk pengemudi yang asal-asalan itu . Tiba-tiba mobil itu berhenti didekat sebuah taman yang sepi . Aku melihat pintu van itu terbuka dengan kasar , seorang pria dilempar keluar dari dalam mobil itu . Jantungku berdebar dengan keras , pembunuhan kah? Kalau pembunuhan tidak mungkin mereka meninggalkan mayat di pinggir jalan . Aku terkejut melihat pria itu ternyata masih hidup , lalu berjalan kearah taman kota . Tanpa basa-basi aku mengikuti pria itu . Aku terkejut untuk kedua kalinya melihat pria itu menanggalkan pakaiannya kemudian menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam sungai . Aku berteriak histeris , menjatuhkan minumanku lalu berusaha menyelamatkan pria itu . Setelah berhasil menarik pria itu ke tepi sungai , aku terkejut lagi . Pria itu orang yang kucari-cari selama ini ,Uchiha Sasuke . Tubuhna sedingin es , aku menutupi tubuhnya dengan mantel milikku , lalu segera membopong tubuhnya dan menyetop taksi pertama yang kulihat . Ribuan peretanyaan berseliweran di kepalaku . Mengapa Sasuke bisa babak belur seperti ini? Kenapa dia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri?

Sesampainya di home-stay yang kusewa selama tinggal di Vancouver. Aku segera memboipongnya masuk kedalam kamar mandi , memandikannya kemudian memakaikan pakaian bersih kepadanya . Aku dan teman-temanku membawa pakaian baru yang rencananya akan kami bagikan pada kaum LGBT homeless yang kami temui di Vancouver. Setelah berpakaian lengkap , aku menidurkan Sasuke di atas ranjangku , menyalakan penghangat ruangan kemudian memakaikannya selimut tebal . Tak lama kemudian aku jatuh tertidur di sofa yang ada dikamarku karena kelelahan .

Sasuke P.O.V

Bau harum masuk kedalam indra penciumanku . Ini seperti bau sup tomat . Apakah aku berada dirumah? Aku membuka mataku , menatap langit-langit kamar tempatku berbaring . Aku berusaha bangun dari ranjang namun sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatanku .

"Tetaplah di tempat tidur Sasuke-kun . Kau belum boleh terlalu banyak bergerak ." suara lembut itu seperti alunan melodi untuk indra pendengaranku . Aku mengenal suara itu . Sakura .

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanyaku dengan nada dingin

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu kepadamu Sasu . Sudahlah , kau makan saja dulu . Aku membuatkanmu sup tomat dengan roti panggang . " Sakura menyodorkan nampan yang berisi makanan favoritku itu . Aku hanya menatap nampan itu tanpa ada niatan untuk mengambilnya . Sakura mendecakkan lidahnya lalu menaruh nampan itu di atas nakas disamping tempat tidur . Tangannya meraih semangkuk sup tomat yang masih panas , menyendokkannya , meniupnya dengan pelan lalu menyodorkannya ke arahku .

"Makanlah dulu Sasuke-kun . Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah kau menghabiskan makanan ini . " ucap Sakura lembut .

Aku menuruti perkataannya . Menghabiskan makanan yang dia sajikan untukku . Setelah menghabiskan sup tomat dan roti panggang buatannya aku menegak segelas air putih yang sudah disiapkannya .

"Sekarang kau harus menjelaskan semuanya Sakura . Aku sudah menghabiskan makanan yang kau buat ." ucapku langsung tanpa berbasa-basi . Kulihat Sakura menghela napas pelan . Lalu membuka mulai untuk mulai bercerita kepadaku. Sakura mulai bercerita mengenai organisasi yang dibuatnya bersama teman-temannya . Organisasi untuk kaum LGBT homeless itu menarik perhatian banyak orang di Amerika sehingga dia dan keempat temannya diundang ke Vancouver .

"Walaupun aku sibuk , aku berusaha mencarimu selama aku disini Sasu . Untungnya aku menemukanmu kemarin malam . Asal kau tahu , aku mencemaskanmu selama ini . " Sakura terisak pelan , aku langsung memeluknya mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut membiarkannya menangis di pelukanku . Rasa nyaman kembali menjalari hatiku . Kali ini aku merasa sangat lega , dibandingkan saat aku dan Naruto berciuman .

"Sekarang kau harus menjelaskan kepadaku apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" kudengar suara Sakura yang masih berada di pelukanku . Aku menceritakan semuanya kepadanya . Mengenai kebimbangan yang kurasakan , aku menjadi seorang gay kemudian berpacaran dengan Naruto , kabur dari rumah , ditinggalkan oleh Naruto kemudian dijual oleh Suigetsu , diperkosa oleh wanita kelainan . Mendengar ceritaku , Sakura memeluk semakin erat dan menangis keras dalam pelukanku .

"Aku rasa . Aku masih mencintaimu Saku . Perasaan nyaman ini terasa berbeda dengan perasaan nyaman yang kurasakan pada Naruto . Aku merasa sangat lega bersamamu . Aku mencintaimu Saku . " aku mengeratkan pelukanku kemudian mengecup keninganya .

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasu ." Sakura membalas ucapanku , membuatku tersenyum .

Sasuke P.O.V

Sejak saat itu , aku dan Sakura kembali berpacaran . Aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke UCLA . Tentunya dengan persetujuan orang tuaku . Aku sangat senang karena ternyata kedua orang tuaku mau menerimaku kembali . Bahkan ayahku menyesali perkataannya kepadaku . Ayah dan ibu tentu saja sangat senang saat aku mengatakan kalau aku dan Sakura kembali berpacaran . Pindah ke L.A bersama Sakura merupakan hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku . Aku bergabung dengan organisasi yang didirikan oleh Sakura dan temna-temannya . Mendukung hidup kaum LGBT homeless yang dipandang rendah oleh orang-orang . Kehidupanku mulai membaik , apalagi dengan adanya Sakura disampingku . Kami membeli sebuah apartemen di L.A dan tinggal bersama . Tentu saja kami melakukan hubungan seks seperti pasangan pada umumnya diluar sana . Untung saja aku tak mengidap penyakit apa-apa setelah diperkosa oleh wanita hypersex itu . Setelah aku dan Sakura lulus dari UCLA , aku melamar Sakura dan dia menerimanya .

Aku memeluknya dengan erat kemudian mengecup bibirnya lembut . Dia membalas pagutanku , lama kelamaan ciuman kami semakin panas . Aku menggendong tubuh Sakura tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir kami yang membuatnya memekik kecil . Membawanya ke kamar tidur kami , kemudian melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya . Sakura berusaha melepaskan pakainku juga . Saat kami berdua sudah sama-sama tak berpakaian , Sakura mengalungkan tangannya keleherku , dia menatapku lembut kemudian mengecup bibirku dengan lembut . Kami bercinta disaksikan oleh sang raja malam yang bersinar terang . Malam itu aku menjadi laki-laki yang paling bahagia kurasa .

" _Mungkin bagi beberapa orang , seorang LGBT adalah aib masyarakat_

 _Seseorang harus disingkirkan , dikucilkan dari masyarakat ._

 _Seseorang yang harus dimusnahkan dari dunia ini ._

 _Namun , ketahuilah satu hal ._

 _Mereka tidak pernah meminta diri mereka menjadi seperti itu ._

 _Keadaanlah yang membuat mereka menjadi seperti itu ._

 _Aku sendiri dulu merupakan seorang gay ._

 _Aku pernah dikucilkan oleh keluargaku ._

 _Dianggap sampah oleh orang-orang ._

 _Tapi aku percaya , kalau keajaiban pasti akan terjadi untuk orang-orang seperti kami._

 _Dan keajaiban itu benar-benar terjadi untukku ._

 _Hargailah para kaum LGBT yang kalian kucilkan ._

 _Hargailah para kaum LGBT yang kalian anggap seperti sampah ._

 _Mereka juga adalah manusia ._

 _Mereka juga salah satu bagian dari kita._

 _Mereka memburuhkan uluran tangan dari kita ._

 _Kita juga membutuhkan mereka ._

 _Hargailah perbedaan diantara kita manusia ._

 _Karena perbedaan itulah yang menciptakan harmoni indah ._

 _Perbedaan bukanlah suatu halangan untuk kita ._

 _Melainkan suatu cara Tuhan untuk menyatukan umat manusia."_

Gemuruh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan itu . Sasuke tersenyum kecil sembari membungkukkan badannya . Kakinya melangkah turun dari panggung audiotorium UCLA . Melangkah menuju tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan untuknya . Disamping Sakura , yang sekarang sudah resmi menyandang marga Uchiha . Sasuke tersenyum menatap wanita cantik disampingnya .

"Mengagumi kecantikan istrimu?" Sakura bergurau sembari merapikan rambutnya

"Heum. Kau sangat cantik . Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat seberapa cantik putri kita nanti ." ucap Sasuke , mengelus perut Sakura yang mulai membuncit

"Aku mencintaimu Sasu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

END

Wuahhh apa inii T.T

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari video buzzfeed yang judulnya 'Coming Out" silahkan ditonton ^^ .Sebenarnya saya sejak dulu selalu sedih melihat orang-orang kaum LGBT yang tidak bisa 'Coming Out' karena takut akan reaksi orang-orang disekitar mereka . Ini juga terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi saya . Salah satu sahabat saya 'coming out' kepada saya dan sahabat saya yang lain tetapi tidak berani untuk memberitahukan kepada orang tuanya dan selalu berusaha untuk menutup-nutupinya dihadapan orang-orang karena takut dikucilkan . Itulah inspirasi yang membuat saya ingin menulis fanfic ini ^^ . Karena saya tahu diluar sana ada banyak teman-teman yang mengalami pengalaman serupa yang dialami oleh sahabat saya . Jangan pernah berputus asa !

Terima Kasih sudah membaca!^^

Silahkan tinggalkan komentar, kritik maupun saran apa saja .

Sampai jumpa di fanfic saya selanjutnya

AshlyHwang3


End file.
